Devil's Angel
by Da Wong
Summary: Tears formed in my eyes. He is my knight, I am the angel. But knights go to the depths of hell just to get killed by fire breathing dragons; they risk their lives for pretty princesses. I am far from a princess, I am a monster. I am the devil’s angel.


Hayyy, It's me, Da Wong again!. This is the fic intertwining with 'Allure Me, Dear Brother' Please be nice, I am still experimenting with my writing... uh... skills.

**Rated T:** Violence, Yaoi, swearing in the future and self harm...

So, kiddies, please be aware.

* * *

Summery:

Tears formed in my eyes. He is my knight, I am the angel. But knights go to the depths of hell just to get killed by fire breathing dragons; they risk their lives for pretty princesses. I am far from a princess, I am a monster. I am the devil's angel.

* * *

**** Love, Hate ****

It wasn't just human experimentation. There was also human transmutation.

Don't get me wrong, there are no real alchemists out there. There is no alchemy. Only failures.

I am one of them. I am nobody. I wasn't even human anymore.

My friends were afraid, or so they say. Father didn't want me. Mother was dead. Pain pulsed dimly throughout my body as my limbs were freed of the chains. Another session to suck away my... existence. Slowly and painfully, just like what my mother went through. Something that was supposed to help human beings, something that was supposed to improve our lives. That something is a lie.

My tormentors, or so called guards, lowered me to the ground, "Here we go again," one of the two men quietly mumbled, "Come on, slowly now." His voice was gentle, yet he was doing such a cruel thing. I couldn't decipher if he was trying to be nice, or if he pitied me. Or maybe he just did this for money. Everything was about money anyways.

The moment my feet touched the ground, I stiffened. Hours of being up chained in the air had ruined my bone structure and made my leg muscles weak. If I had been alone, I most certainly would have crumbled. If for one moment, I could just do that, crumble down for a moment; rest for a mere second. Then I'd be able to soar away from here. I'd be free.

Although I yearned for freedom, right now was not the time. I wasn't ready. He wasn't off guard yet. And… I still had to save my beloved; he was dying

I could see the lust in the men's eyes. Maybe not lust for my body, but the kind of lust that tears a being's limbs apart; make them suffer until they want to die. Until they beg for their own deaths. That something resembled hatred, except… there was no reason to hate me. I didn't choose this fate nor did I want it. I couldn't do anything to stop this, they wanted me, they got me.

There was something else in their eyes. Jealousy.

Don't get me wrong. I am a failure of a being, but that doesn't make me not envied. I mean, I have something everyone wants. I have something almost every being has once yearned for. Immortality.

I can still die. But only when I am pretty much ripped into pieces or if I have my blood drained. Don't be silly, mad scientists, you won't ever find pure immortality. It's impossible. A being dies from one thing or another. If they continue to try, it's a million more deaths.

I don't get their logic, they kill and kill, make people suffer until they wish of their own death, only to get failures. And they still try… Yet… maybe they have found one answer to life. The answer to eternal youth. I don't age either.

But if I could end that killing streak, I'd do anything. That anything includes, being isolated, alone, hated… Being alone for the rest of… time.

I could feel the mens' hands grip me. If I were still human, I'd feel pain, maybe I'd bruise tomorrow. But I'm not. I don't hurt.

They escorted me through multiple hallways, Many doors were opened. None were foreign to me. When the final door opened, I could feel the familiar blast of pain in my head. Another headache. Another gift from hell awaits. Everything was too all too familiar; bright, too white.

I hesitated to step forward, I didn't want to get hurt. No one does.

"You monster! Get in!" the other guard said gruffly, "You don't deserve a choice!" He jerked my arm towards the room, I could tell he hated beings like me. He was definitely here for the money. Too bad that a happy ending won't be rewarded to people like him. The company kills people like him. They kill… the greedy innocent.

I had no choice but to step forward. The moment I stepped on the white tiles, a man entered the room from the other side. The loud click of the door made my heart contract, another tormenter. Unlike the others, this man seemed familiar, he used to be someone close to my heart. His pitch black eyes bore into me, ripping a hole through my heart. One look at him I and knew he was the one. He was the one that was going to kill me. He was going to break through my shields. He will unlock my soul.

I shuddered at the thought. Why? Why did everyone have to hurt me so?

"Hello, experiment number 782," the man's deep voice growled, "I hear you are the jewel of the crop," the man walked slowly, yet briskly towards me, "Yet, you are still a failure. Speak."

I snarled, I didn't want to speak. My voice was the only thing I could still control; I wasn't about to give, even this man, the satisfaction of my heeding their every single command.

The man sighed and waved away the guards, who seemed to find it okay to unhand me, "Please, give me some time. Tell him I will succeed," For once, this man seemed to almost beg, "all need is time."

Everything seemed to pause the moment the guards left. I remained were I was. I didn't have the energy to break free nor did I want to hurt the man. I just wanted to be left alone. Alone with this stoic man.

"You know, I really didn't want them to hurt you, but I guess it's too late," The man with intense eyes mumbled, listening carefully to the fading footsteps of my guards, "I'm very sorry. Think of today as a day to rest," he stepped forward, "I've really missed you, you know that?" His hands inched closer, "I really loved you." He embraced me, my imperfections and all. He wasn't evil, he was desperate. He was still the same person he was before all this.

I couldn't bring myself to push him away, his smell allured me, his fresh scent. He was… he is my lover after all. I brought my hands up. I too, wanted to hug him… but I am imperfect, I will hurt him if I do. So all I could do was drop my useless limbs to my sides again.

We stood there like that, for, god knows how long. The very moment we parted, he held me at arm's length, "Forgive me… I have to go now," He pecked my cheek, but I barely felt it, "I'll come back for you. I… just need to get some matters settled."

Like I said. He was dying. He was worn out of life. He has been living just for me.

He tangled his pale fingers in my golden locks, "You'll be my angel forever," I reached out, letting my greedy fingers only scrape across his face, he smiled, "and I'll be your knight," he pulled away quickly, we both heard a door open in the distance, "I loved you very much, I still do."

Tears formed in my eyes. He is my knight, I am the angel. But knights go to the depths of hell just to get killed by fire breathing dragons; they risk their lives for pretty princesses. I am far from a princess, I am a monster. I am the devil's angel. We'd never be together.

Before I could stop myself, I let a tear down my face and spoke, "Don't leave, don't go. We can escape together," I hesitated, what was I thinking? I don't want him to suffer, he deserves much better than me, "No, you can escape. Leave me," my breathless voice sounded so strange, like it wasn't my own, "You can still live."

"I won't live without you," His onyx eyes met mine, they were frantic, yet it still held the old feel. He was still… Kyouya, "I won't live… I'd die. You died from society. I have followed."

Dead silence passed between us, we'd come to a mental agreement. One dies, the other follows. No matter how much physical pain we go through, we'll go to hell together.

Hands suddenly reached for me, pulling me away from Kyouya, he was my one true love.

Before I was knocked out, I managed to hear him scream my name. My human name. Something I'll always treasure.

"Tamaki."

* * *

Sorry if you guys are confused. I tried to not reveal the main characters until then end. I kind of messed up ehh? Anyways, review to give me your opinions. I'll probably revert back to my old style.

The human experimentation thing with Tamaki's mom in Ouran made me think of FMA and MR… guess what? Fullmetal Alchemist + Maximum Ride = This weird Ouran fic .


End file.
